Mobile computing devices are becoming more common place in the market. Despite large growth of the mobile computing device market, applications configured to run on a mobile computing device, such as a smartphone, or tablet computer, may not be optimized in terms of energy efficiency. Many mobile computing devices include operating systems that enter a sleep state to preserve power. However, in mobile computing devices, very little data regarding energy efficiency is available to an end-user without rooting the mobile computing device, and/or running a modified operating system image.